Gerard Way the sun sets for you
by without you is how i disappear
Summary: gerard way my chemical romance fan-fic Could it turn out that gerard really is a vampire? Who knows? Disclaimer-I sadly do not own gerard way or any other members of my chemical romance
1. Chapter 1

Gerard Way—who was I to think immortality meant never dying?

this chapters not the best but ill try harder and make the others better i promise

Willows P.O.V

I awoke to the sound of my radio-clock blasting slipknot into my ears. I almost had to throw the infernal device across the room to get it to shut up. I managed to drag my feet off the bed only to fall down the stairs on the way to the kitchen. The tiles of our kitchen floor were like ice on my feet as I sleepily marched to the table to get the cereal my mum left me. I'm guessing she's left for work by now, I never see her.

"SHIT!" I was late for school I grabbed my bag and practically flew out the door. It was the first day back after summer holidays, another year of hell to cope with. It had now been 3 years since the incident and I was coping well, but I could never fully take the pain, the pity I felt for both me and him. I would see people on the street and think, Steve, see someone in school, Steve.

The bell signalling first period rang as I was walking up the steps to school walking through the door I was met by the familiar smell of disinfectant and floor polish. Really I should have hurried to English as I was late, but then again since when did I care. As I opened the door to the classroom I suddenly remembered why I shouldn't be late for class. I wasn't looking at them but could feel all eyes on me, burning into my skin.

"Late are we miss. Robinson? Not great at first impressions are we miss Robinson?"

Great Mrs. Cosgrove as a teacher, what the hell is her problem

"Sorry I…"

"Sit!"

What did the woman think I was? A dog? Jesus Christ

I made my way to the back of the classroom avoiding the feet trying to trip me up. I settled in to an empty desk in the back left hand corner of the class and immediately began to block out the teacher and get on with drawing.

Gerard's P.O.V

I shuffled around in the car trying to make myself as comfortable as possible which a difficult task, because, well, have you ever been happy and content in the back of a car for 5 hours straight? Plus the scent of my brothers cheap aftershave mixed with the overpowering smell of my mums perfume (some concoction of potions made by Gucci) made breathing rather difficult on my part. If anyone in this car found breathing easy surly had a nose of steel. But any road trip is a good one if the road ahead leads further and further away from the hell hole called New Jersey.

Sure I wasn't happy about leaving behind people like ray and frank. But I was alone in N.J and California could be the fresh start I've needed.

We drove through the town we were to live in with the windows open. Bad idea. I caught a scent of blood, a strong scent that I was drawn to. Never before had I wanted an individuals blood so much, no it wasn't want it was need. The smell was burning my thought, incinerating my lungs. Do I dare look out the window in fear I might leap out of it, exposing what I was to my family and all the people around me? Yes, yes I do. It was coming from a girl, around my age; she was dressed in black from head to toe with a gray baseball hat upon her head. Her long black hair blew out behind her giving view to her perfectly shaped pale face. I was drawn to everything about her, her looks, her scent even the way she walked. The craving was getting weaker and weaker. She was too good; I would never forgive myself if I did something stupid.

To be continued if someone wants me to


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I just realised today that the previous chapter had the wrong title. Oops

I was originally going to call it "who was I to think immortality meant dying"

But it was too long so I changed it to "the sun sets for you" which honestly I don't like that title very much but never mind. Anyway here's chapter 2 and it will but longer and better….I hope. I've been up till midnight writing this so Plz forgive me if there are any sentences or anything that doesn't make sense.

Gerard's P.O.V

We arrived at out new house at about 3 P.M. it wasn't much, small. I took in the scent of my new home and the surrounding area. I wasn't very good with directions so I had to rely on my superior sense of smell to guide me. The house was almost enclosed by a bubble of fragrance produced by the many roses surrounding it, okay there was no way I'm getting lost in the neighbourhood... After admiring the outside of it for a quite a while I went to join my family on the inside of our new home. Mikey would probably be searching the cupboards for food which may have been left. I had to endure almost 3 hours of him continuously complaining about being hungry.

My heart almost stopped as I entered…wait scratch that, my heart would have almost stopped, if it was actually beating in the first place. It was not a little one story palace, not two stories but 3! There were stairs leading down to what should be a basement but turned out to be two more bedrooms, a bathroom and a living room, and upstairs where there should be an attic, was two bedrooms both on suite.

"I get the huge room on the top floor!"

Screeched my brother whilst sprinting for the stairs. Mum promptly grabbed the back of his shirt stopping him in his tracks.

"Michael James way there is no way in hell you're getting that room, you and Gee are down in the basement"

Me and dad laughed at the face Mikey made. Trust me it was a sight worth seeing.

I followed Mikey down the stairs, watching him run into the first room he saw. I thought id soon drop dead of laughter when I saw the room he'd ran into. It had baby pink walls with a lovely border round the top with hearts and a lampshade on the roof shaped as a flower. He had the priceless look on his face when mum told him we wouldn't be redecorating for at least two weeks. He was not what you'd say best pleased.

Well as for my room what can I say except… IT'S FUCKING AMAZING!! The walls are dark navy blue and the sheets are black and white striped, there's an enormous amount of space on the walls for any posters and drawings I want to put up and better yet the windows open extremely wide allowing me to jump in and out as I please. No more squeezing through the tiny gap of a window in my last room.

I sat for a while looking at the fox running around playfully in the back yard. I loved the fact that animals weren't afraid of me as they were humans. I could sit and watch nature fly by me without scaring it of.

_Life's going to be good from now on_

I thought to my self

_Life's going to be good._

Willows P.O.V

_What can I say, life sucks._

I said to myself.

The window of the bus was cold against my head that was resting on it. Usually I sat at the front of the bus as apparently the back was reserved for _popular people_ a.k.a cheerleaders, the jocks and the few people who were allowed the _honour_ of hanging out with them simply for their good looks and the girls' ability to go round fucking every male present in the school.

My hand reached into my pocket and pulled out a mirror. All I wanted to do was check my makeup but no, I'm not even allowed to do that without a little criticism.

"honey I wouldn't look in that little mirror of yours if I were you, best to save yourself the fright of seeing your own face" that would be one of _them_. The bus was filled with sniggers and quiet laughter as it always was when Sarah said anything to me.

"Get a life"

I didn't have time to think of a better comeback than that.

"In case you haven't noticed I **have** a life, its you that's the problem. Just go home and slit your wrists, oh and do us all a favour and cut deep tonight, okay?"

And with a smile she walked off. The small silent laughter of the bus grew into roars of hysterics. I shrank back into my seat, willing myself to turn invisible and just disappear. If only that were possible, if only.

At least there was one good thing about today. Art!

After taking my usual seat at the back right hand corner of Mrs Cameron's art class, I took out my sketch pad and 3 different pencils ready to get started. What I liked about Mrs Cameron was that she would let you get on with drawing what ever you wanted and didn't judge you if your drawing were...Well...a bit dark to say the least. My next piece of art work was going to be a girl, not much older than me and she was going to have gothic style wings and be sitting looking lonely among the stars. I liked giving people wings, it made me feel I was doing them a favour, letting them fly among the heavens away from the troubles of humanity.

"Class can I have you attention. Please stop what you doing and listen."

_For the love of god just let me draw in peace…_

Looking up, my eyes met the eyes of a boy. He had chin length, kind of dried out black hair and scarily pale skin, but not the kind that made him look sick, but made him look mysterious, different. I liked it.

"This is Gerard. He's just moved here from New Jersey and this is the first class he's attended at this school so I want good behaviour and all of you should try your best to make him feel welcome"

He looked to the floor when he was met by the glares of other pupils. Poor kid.

"Now Gerard's school has forwarded us some of his artwork so we can place him in an appropriate class, and I think you could lean a lot from some of it"

She pulled out four or five pieces of large white drawing paper and held them up one by one for the class to admire. I glanced at this new boy who was now looking intently at his shoes clearly embarrasses by all the attention he was receiving.

his artwork was stunning to say the least. One drawing that caught my eye was of a man and a woman, standing hand in hand in front of a gravestone which read.

_I cannot and will not say_

_That she is gone_

_She just away_

Ahh so he's a fan of evanescence. Interesting. The pale skin of the two characters and the ghostly surroundings gave the picture quite a spooky feel to it, a haunted sensation. The title of the picture read:

_The world is ugly but you beautiful to me._

As much as it pains me to admit it, he is a better artist than i.

"You may take a seat now Gerard"

His head shot up eager to no longer be the centre of attention. His eyes met mine.

Shit there has to be a seat somewhere else than beside me,I let my eyes casually glance round the class looking for a spare seat, there was one, but it was beside Robbie, I would fear for the boy's life if he sat there as Robbie just so happens to be captain of both the football and baseball team.

I received a small smile from him as he sat down. He was kind of hot...no not hot, the only way I could describe him was, well, pretty…NO!

Just because Steve's gone doesn't me our love died with him. My heart always has and always will, belong to him not this Gerard bloke.

"Hi"

His voice was soft and gentle, with a strong accent. Although every bone in my body wanted to speak with this boy. I chose to ignore him.

That's it for today 

I think this was longer than before

And those of you who didn't get the evanescence bit

It has those words carved into the grave stone at the end of the video for tourniquet

Plz review of comment of whatever

Ill be you new best friend if you do


	3. Gerard waythe sun sets for you3

Bonjour mes amigos

Wow I have two new best friends lol

I haven't updated for so long because sadly I was on holiday on a house which had… ABSOLUTLY NO MEANS OF CONNECTINGS TO THE INTERNET!!!!

So ya sorry

The new my chemical romance album shall be out soon

The excitement is near uncontainable…. Wait a minute…it is un containable

AHHHH I'm so excited!!!!!!

_Vampires by me_

_I am nothing_

_But the shadow in the doorway_

_The invisible ghost_

_Who roams these hollow walls_

_._

_I am nothing_

_But the echo of footsteps_

_The howl of the wolf_

_At the sight of full moon_

_._

_I am nothing_

_But the face in your nightmares_

_A pale reflection_

_On the surface of the water_

_._

_So run and hide beneath your bed_

_Ill fill your dreams with terror and dread_

_Go and cower in fear and fright_

_For vampires rule the earth at night. _

Gerard Way-The Sun Sets For You

Chapter 3

Willows P.O.V

Art class went by slowly, very slowly. I sat in silence for the entire double period trying to concentrate with my drawing but was continuously distracted by Gerard. He wasn't talking to me, no he'd given up on that a long time ago, but he kept staring at me catching quick glances in my direction when he thought I wasn't looking and it was really getting on my nerves.

He looked at me again, this calls for drastic measures. If the only way to make him stop was to scare the shit out of him then so be it.

"What The Hell Are You Looking At!?!"

The entire class plus both teachers that were in the room abruptly stopped what they were doing and turned to look at me and the idiotic kid sitting beside me. Gerard looked around franticly at the now giggling classroom of morons.

"I-I..." He didn't finish his sentence, he simply grunted something inaudible.

The class burst out in hysterical laughter at Gerard's embarrassment. Amongst the hilarity I could pick up comments passed from one pupil from another ridiculing the boy beside me. I sighed. It's not a good feeling to be laughed at, I should know. But there was also no way in hell that I was apologizing either.

_Damn it. Sorry Gerard. _I thought to myself

"Apology accepted"

"w-what did you just say?!"

Turning to face him I saw a strange expression in him eyes for that small second before he began to draw again, his face masked by his long dried out black hair. It was an expression close between worry and embasassment covered by a look of sheer panic.

_Did I speak out loud?_

Gerard's P.O.V

_Shit! Shit shit shit!_

I thought to myself.

_One of those rare moments when I catch a glimpse of someones thoughts and I have to screw up and bloody reply… shit!!!_

Usually I cant hear other peoples thoughts, its only happened once before and it scared the shit out of me because a) normally that doesn't happen to people and b) Mikey was imagining him and this girl, whatshername, um "having fun" together. But no that's not the scary part; the scary part was that they were in my room on my bed.

The girl beside me kept glancing over at me.

_Who's the one staring now?_

_S_he looked freaked out, I don't blame her.

Just then the bell rang signaling for me to go to English which it just so happens I have no clue where English is. The hallways were now flooded with thousands of people moving in every direction possible and I was left I a bit of a daze not quite knowing where to go.

You know those moments when there's an invisible devil on you shoulder telling you to do something stupid? Yes? Well at the moment my little devil (I shall name him Fred) is on my shoulder telling me to skip English. I tried to put up a fight with my brain telling my self I can't skip as it is my first day at my new school but actually that makes it easier to skip. It concludes that Fred won out little battle.

I was making my way through the large double door exiting the school into the play ground when I heard a scream coming from somewhere out side. I looked towards a building about a hundred meters away and saw her.

Willows P.O.V

I've never been glad to hear the bell signaling the end of art before never but today I didn't want anything but that. Quickly as I could I Packed my sketch pad into my bag and left leaving a startled confused looking Gerard behind. Once out into the crowded corridor I pulled a tattered timetable from the inside pocket of my hoodie and began searching for my next class.

_Computing._

Great I get to die of boredom whoopee.

It would have been much easier to go through the math's department and through the double doors to the playing field but I wanted to waste as much time as possible.

Coming up to the ICT building I felt something hit the back of my head. There was a small rock at my feet. I turned round to see who'd thrown it and was met by none other than Rebecca and her troop of sluts.

"What the fuck was that for?!" I was pissed off and confused enough and really didn't need to be hearing any of her shit.

Rebecca's face was only inches from mine

As much as I hate to admit it I was slightly jealous of her, her spotless skin, her friends, how she seemed so confident all the time. My thoughts were interrupted by something hitting the side of my face, my cheek felt hot and there was a small scratch with a steady trickle of blood coming from it.

"You hit me bitch!, you bloody slapped me!"

Before I was able to say anymore she drew back her fist and slammed it into me jaw before kneeing me in the stomach. I fell to the floor winded from the blow to the stomach.

One of the guys in the group grabbed under my arms and pulled my to my feet.

"Emo chicks, hot or what" he laughed

"I am not an emo"

"You've been looking for a girlfriend matt haven't you?" one of the girls in the group said while the rest laughed.

My knee lifted trying to hit him in the balls but he jumped away just in time.

"That was nasty of you sweetheart"

I was having none of this so I screamed, screamed as loud as I could before his lips crashed against mine. God Damn it I don't even know this guy and I hate him more than I've hated anyone before in my life. After all my failed attempts at trying to struggle free someone finally pulled him off of me which was weird because, well I don't exactly have any friends or know anyone who would want to help me.

I looked up into the eyes of none other than Gerard…just gets better and better doesn't it.

"Look honey one of your little emo friends is jealous."

Mathew swung his fist at Gerard's face. I shut my eyes, waiting to hear the crunch of Gerard's nose being smashed to bits but there was nothing.

Gerard now held one arm in front of him in which he was holding matt's fist, stopping it from impacting with his face. Wow he must know martial arts or something, no ones that fast and matt's the size and strength of a tank.

Gerard's arm twisted throwing Matthew to the floor. Double wow.

Matthew stood rubbing his injured arm.

"So you wanna fight rough do you?" He challenged.

Gerard's reply was a growl…a growl?

Matthew now looked scared, scared and confused but he wasn't going to back off with out a fight. Matt cracked his knuckles as a sign to Gerard that he was still confident he'd beat the shit out of him. He drew his uninjured arm back ready to punch Gerard in the face when next thing you know the scene goes from Matts arm flying towards Gerard to Matt lying on the ground four feet away in agony and Gerard's leg extended in front of him as if he'd finished a kick. Rebecca's gang didn't waste any time in getting as far away as possible and were gone in an instant.

Matthew's pleading eyes looked up to Gerard as he walked towards his wounded body.

Gerard whispered words I could barley hear.

"I was going easy on you so you better leave her alone from now on or I won't hold back."

Matt's eyes filled with fear once more as he struggled to his feet and scampered of clutching the side of his chest.

"What the hell was that" I whispered to him feeling fear, worry and gratitude well up inside me. My question startled Gerard as if he wasn't expecting it.

"Figure it out for your self"

And with that he walked off.

_If they get me and the sun_

_Goes down into the ground_

_And if they get my take this spike and_

_._

_And if they get me and the sun _

_Goes down_

_And if they get me take this spike and.._

_._

_You put the spike in my heart!!!!!_

Once again I'm sorry for the delay in updating and Yaaaay I have two readers.

I actually know that someone reads this shit lol

Thanks very much for the wonderfully lovely reviews although constructive criticism would also be appreciated muchly.

Oh and sorry about the bit with Fred the devil. No do not worry about my mental health I'm not insane I'm just rather random.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't think this is as good as some of the other chapters which is really annoying me

Gerard Way-The Sun Sets For You

Chapter 4

Third person

Gerard was walking over the playing field towards the gates exiting the school. Willow simply stood there stood there, watching him leave with to many questions buzzing around in her head at once to think straight.

_What __he mean figure it out your self, he growled like a dog, what the hell was going on?_

She tried to growl herself but what came out was more of a choking strangled gasp of a thing. Like some animal choking to death.

Two loud throught clears came from behind her.

A woman with long ginger hair was standing looking at her slightly frightened.

"Excuse me…are you, alright?" Her eyes wandered willow before resting on her face with an expression you'd only see on someone observing a patient in a mental institute.

Willows cheeks burned red as she realised she sounded like (and probably looked like after her encounter with Rebecca) a total psycho.

"I…um…well you see I was just…um, Wait! Please, Gerard"

Willow ran after him shouting his name leaving the strange woman confused and shaking her head.

"Kids today" she sighed. "cant get a drop of sense out of them"

Willows legs ached and she tried to sprint towards Gerard who was now almost at the other side of the playing fields. She'd never been good at PE especially cross country or long distance running. Shit her asthma wasn't exactly helping.

Gerard turned just in time to have willow crash into him knocking them both to ground.

"Wow what the fuck!?" he exclaimed in alarm.

Willow opened her mouth to reply but no sound came out. Every breath she took was strangled and painful, catching in her thought. She frantically searched her pockets but could find nothing, she couldn't breath.

Willows P.O.V

Oh god no. I've lost my inhaler. Wait it's in my bag… where the fucks my bag!?

I looked towards the other end of the playing fields and could faintly make out a black blob resting against the wall of the computing building. I must have dropped it when that bitch slapped me.

"Um, are you okay?"

I looked into the eyes of Gerard. They were filled with worry, curiosity and panic.

"My…m…*gasp*...Bag h…has my…in...Inhal *gasp*…inhaler."

I used my right arm to point to where it was and from what I could tell Gerard understood.

"Right hold on and ill be right back" and with that Gerard ran off to fetch my inhaler leaving me sprawled across the grass and starved off oxygen. He wasn't going to make it back in time I'm going to die; this is it this is the end.

I could feel my eyelids become heavy and my head become light. My lungs felt they could literally explode at any given moment. My vision was fading, being engulfed by darkness. Never before had I feared death. There have been moments in my life where I would have welcomed the grim reaper with open arms. But not now. I wanted to live, I feared the thought of becoming non-existant, forgotten.

I was giving in to the dark, the night when a cold hand touched the back of my neck holding my head up while another cold hand rolled me over to lie on my back. I managed to open my eyes slightly and could see the face of Gerard. He picked my inhaler off the ground, gave it a quick shake and put it to my lips.

Continuously I breathed in the drugs. Slowly feeling my breaths deepening, I became less lightheaded and was now fully awake.

Cautiously Gerard took the inhaler away from my lips and set it on the ground.

"are you okay now?"

I nodded.

Gerard helped me to sit up as I couldn't do so myself. My legs were still pretty sore from all the running but I knew fine well that it would hurt more in the morning.

"Why did you come after me?"

I didn't reply immediately. Why did I come after him? I didn't know. I was very embarrassed after the incident with that woman but it would have made far more sense to have simply said _I've got to go to class._ Or something of that sort but no, I didn't do that. I had to sprint about 400 bloody meters to catch up with some boy I barely know and up until now was pretty scared of. It was almost as if something in the back of my head was yelling at me, telling me to go after him.

"I'm not sure" was my simple answer "oh, but thank you for getting my inhaler and you know stopping me from , dying…and for, um, the thing with Matt." I mumbled the last part slightly embarrassed about that particular incident, I'm not sure why though. It seems I'm not too sure of any thing any more.

"You're very welcome" he stated with a grin "but you never told me you're name?"

"Willow, Willow summers. Part vampire slayer part witch I guess" I laughed. Gerard had a puzzled but slightly horrified look on his face. Great he thinks I'm totally insane now. Best to explain I think.

"Buffy the vampire slayer, willow was a witch and Buffy summers was the slayer."

"oh" there was a relieved look on Gerard's face which im guessing indicated that he no longer thought I was wacko.

"I take it you haven't seen it"

"Seen what?"

"Buffy"

"Oh right, yeah I don't like it that much. But the ones with the evil demons are pretty cool." He went on to mumbled something under his breath which I couldn't quite make out, he did mention the word demon though.

There was an awkward pause after that. Gerard shifted from foot to foot while I stood glued to the spot trying to figure out how I should ask him about the growling and stuff without sounding like an idiot.

"so willow" Gerard said breaking the silence. "That's a nice name you know, I one knew someone else called that…"

His voice got quieter and trailed of.

"Gerard's a cool name to, unusual."

I could sense something was wrong and I was right, I looked up into his eyes to see that they were brimmed with tears.

G P.O.V

Damn it!

Why the hell cant I just keep my big mouth shut!

Of all the thing I could have said I had to mention willow, just had to. How could I remind myself of that, I was coping just fine up until this moment.

_Ill never forgive myself for what I __did, I'm so sorry._

Oh and now the other willow (the living one) thinks I'm a total nut job. She was giving me one of those looks, you know, the ones you get when you're about to make up some crummy excuse to leave.

But her expression became gentil and her confused features softened.

"it's okay, I know what its like to lose someone, trust me, really I understand."

Tears were now falling from my eyes at an alarming rate.

"sorry, I sh-shouldn't be crying like t-this" I managed to stutter out "you probably think I'm totally pathetic."

"no, no of coarse not." She embraced my in a hug rubbing a hand soothingly across my back.

I felt like a complete idiot. Standing in the middle of a field crying my eyes out while being comforted by some girl who'd nearly just died of an asthma attack. Fucking clinging to her as if my life depended on it.

Although I would have been happy just standing like that for the whole day, feeling loved for once in my miserable life. I had to pull away from the sheer embarrassment of acting like such a baby.

"You okay?" she asked in a soothing voice. I sniffled once before replying.

"Ya, sorry I'm just…sorry"

She laughed once. But not in the mocking tone I was used to, but in a kind way.

"I take it were not going back to class?"

"No way in hell! I almost died and you just had something close to a breakdown"

I laughed at that last part.

"So where d'ya wanna go?"

"Um I have no idea, just moved here, remember?"

"In that case follow me"

She walked of with a smile.

_She has a pretty smile…_

Shut Up Brain!

Willows P.O.V

Where to take Gerard?

Well…he likes the same kindov crazy, scary stuff as I do. He looks like a corpse so I'm guessing he may like corpse related things…omg I didn't actually just think that did I?

"I don't try to look like a corpse, corpses try to look like me, they fail obviously"

I froze in my tracks. I defiantly didn't say that aloud, im not that dumb. the strange thing was that although every bone in my body was telling me to run, run as far away from him as possible. I didn't. I coundn't

Although fear was swelling inside my chest filling all my emotion I remained still wanting but one answer.

"how?"

Gerard's P.O.V

Hell no.!

I did it again. For the love of god!

This was going to be awkward.

"How?" she repeated.

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She'll need answers and a lot of them. I sat on a park bench and motioned for her to join me. Her steps were small and unsure at first but she sat down none the less.

"Willow" I whispered, taking another breath and turning to face her "you said it yourself, what do I remind you of?"

"What! I never said you reminded me of anything"

She was scared of me great, I meet one girl I actually like and aren't shy around after all these years and I've scared the crap out of her.

"Willow please I'm not going to hurt you and I'm not mad or angry just answer my question, please"

There was a very long pause after that in which Willow sat looking at her feet for a while before finally raising her head and looking into my eyes. I was temporarily entranced by the beauty of hers, beautiful icy blues. Her lip quivered trying to speak. Even though I knew what was coming, the answer still sent a shiver down my spine.

"A-a-a corpse, but I was just joking honest!"

"Shhhh don't worry I told you I don't care"

What a lie that was. Who wouldn't care if someone saw you walking down the street and instantly thought 'dead guy'. Even Mikey rose the occasional question about the colour of my skin of the temperature of my body.

Taking both her hands in mine I once again looked into her icy blues.

"What do you notice about my hands?"

"The cold." She was no longer afraid to answer "I noticed even when you gave me the inhaler, they're so so cold" she stroked the back of my left hand admiring the chilly temperature of my skin.

"You, you're not like, actually dead are you?" she whispered.

I began to laugh which seemed to startle her a little, obviously she took this as a very serious question.

"Tell me this willow, if I was dead, how the hell would I be here talking to you"

Her face brightened slightly.

"So you're alive!"

As abruptly as my laughter started it stopped.

"Well, um, no no I'm not actually" I was hoping she wouldn't ask me that.

A half hearted laugh came from beside me.

"wow I'm talking to a member of the 'undead' " her laugh became louder and louder. As startled as I was I couldn't help but laugh along.

"so… what else can you tell me about yourself 'zombie boy' " She used a deep dramatic voice on the last two words.

"well…first of all I'm not a zombie, I actually have a brain!" I pointed to my head "sadly I can not say as much for them, or for werewolves for that matter."

Her eyes widened at the word werewolf. This was clearly a girl who'd seen one to many horror movies.

"werewolves?"

"yes don't worry they're idiots" she smiled the smile I love.

"wow, but…what, what are you?"

Damn it. Is this really worth risking her life over?

Willows P.O.V

Werewolves, wow. It was all true. Every book I've read since I was a little girl was the truth, every page I've turned wishing to find such creatures, creature from the world of night, it was all real.

Gerard didn't want to tell me what he was, I could read it in his expression. Even though I felt bad about putting Gerard in a situation he felt awkward in I needed to know, needed to.

"please Gerard, I wont tell anyone I promise, it will be between you and me, no one else."

He glanced behind us making sure no one else was around or listening. Taking my hands in his he turned to face me.

"willow just promise me that you're not afraid, I don't want you to be afraid of me I want us to be friends" my mood picked up slightly at the word friend. I hadn't had a friend in a long while, or a boy friend for that matter. No he doesn't feel the same just be happy with what you've got willow.

"I want to be friends to"

He smiled a cute little sideways smile before speaking again.

"Okay first what I want you to do is throw every thing you've read in a book or seen on TV about the creatures in horror storeys out the window"

I pretended to throw something over my shoulder behind me.

"Done"

"good but I'm not telling you have to guess"

"fair enough, clue please"

He disappeared for 5 seconds before reappearing in a blur of black holding a single pink flower.

"where did you get this from" I asked looking about for flowers growing anywhere. Gerard pointed with his left arm over somewhere far away straight in front of me.

There was a blob of pink over at the other end of the park. I'm assuming that its flowers.

"any guesses?"

"um superman?"

He laughed.

"okay you'll defiantly guess after this one."

"wait if you can run so fast why did it take you so long to get my inhaler?"

I felt kind of hurt that He thought I wasn't worth the energy to simply run.

"willow I ran fast trust me, faster than that dude with the world record, I wouldn't be surprised if Mr. sturock came after me tomorrow trying to get me in the sports team." Gerard grimaced at the part about the sports team.

I fake gasped "an outcast! In the sports team! The horror!"

He laughed a bit, He had this really geeky, goofy laugh which I, for some reason or another just loved.

"willow just believe me when I say this. If someone saw me running at full speed well it wouldn't be good, for either of us."

I nodded, not quite under standing. What would I have had anything to do with it.

"so" I said changing he subject. "the next clue please"

Nodding he took his place on the seat next to me and told me to face him. He opened his mouth slightly baring his teeth. It was then that it clicked. Where any human would have normal canine teeth Gerard had sharp, elongated fangs.

"holy crap" I whispered.

"willow…"

"holy crap" I shouted this time "that's so cool

"willow I…wait what?!"

"that's really cool" and I meant what I said. All my life I've dreamt of meeting a vampire especially after twilight came out.

"its not cool for me" Gerard mumbled, looking at his feet.

It was then that a thought came to my mind. A thought that had been bugging me since he learned my name.

"Gerard"

He looked up.

"yes?"

I paused unsure whether I should ask him this or not to avoid something similar to what happened last time it came up.

But every time he stutters out my name the more and more I want to ask him.

"what happened to willow?"

He froze, unmoving.

"I, um don't know what you m-mean"

"don't think I haven't noticed Gerard, every time you say my name its difficult for you, like you choke on the syllables."

He remained frozen.

"so? What happened?"

Dun dun duuuuun

xxxMCRemoxxx gave me some good advice on how to lengthen the chapters but not ramble so I tried to make this chapter longer and I'm hoping they will gradually get longer as I go along.

And thanks to all the lovely people who read this.

Plz review

xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

This chapters for xxxMCRemoxxx because of the wonderful suggestions and help that she's given me :D

the sun sets for you-chapter 5

"_So what happened?"_

Willows P.O.V

I looked up into his watery eyes before he took my hand and led me down the narrow path winding its way through the park. Silently we walked, and walked. I tried to think of something, anything to say to break this awkward silence but words could not escape my lips.

On and on the path wound, eventually passing out of the park, and into a small forest where thick layers trees blocked out all sunlight and the silhouettes of small woodland creatures could be seen scurrying about under plants and dead leaves which littered the forest floor.

At the end of the forest was a steep hill. Here the path became less visible and more over grown and unused. Finally I recognised the place we were at. Though I'd been here enough times over the last few years to not feel the same strong sorrow that used to come when visiting this place, I still felt a pang of grief. Looking at Gerard I knew he felt the same but worse.

We walked through the looming black gates of the cemetery. Sunlight reflected from the gold figures placed atop the two iron bars supporting the gates.

We walked down the large gravel walkway running down the centre of the graveyard up until the third last row of headstones where we turned right continuing on down the narrower paths running past grave upon grave. While Gerard kept his head down, looking at his feet as if they were the most interesting thing he'd seen in a while, my eyes scanned each headstone as we passed it.

One grave in particular caught my eye. The graves I'd been observing were all extravagant in there own right, such as the black polished marble headstone reading.

_David Gellan__ 1955-1995_

_A__ loving husband and father_

_You__ shall never be forgotten _

Or the headstone of a child shaped as a large teddy with while rock on its stomach which read.

_Isabella swan 1992-1996_

_A kind loving daughter and granddaughter_

_You shall be missed forever_

Followed by a short nursery rhyme which I can't remember the name of. Each grave was smothered by flowers, except one. The one which stood out to my eye had a plain headstone, not polished or coloured, but normal grey rock carved into an arch.

_Rosemary Whitney 1941-1996_

Was all it read. No description of who she was and no kind message from family or friends. Unlike any of the other graves which were all drowned in flowers, the grave of rosemary Whitney had not one single flower or one single item from a loved one.

I got so caught up in staring at this grave, trying to remember the name not wanting this woman to simply be forgotten in time, that I didn't notice that Gerard was gone.

My head darted from side to side searching for him when eventually my eyes rested on a dark figure kneeling by a grave, head tilted down. Although I couldn't see his face, Gerard was instantly recognisable by his jet-black hair and strikingly pale skin. I walked slowly towards him, giving the lady passing by me a sympathetic look as I saw her tear streaked face.

I knelt down in the grass at the foot of the grave that Gerard sat at.

"she was buried here instead of new jersey because the rest of her family is at peace in this cemetery."

Another awkward silence followed but to be broken by Gerard.

"The truth hurts willow" he whispered "just, please promise me one thing"

"yes of course, what is it you want"

"don't judge me from what you're about to hear."

"I promise"

Gerard took a moment to take a breath and figure out what to say.

My eyes glanced to the name on the grave stone…

_Willow Cleopatra Kalin_

It was a pretty name_._ I'd always wanted to be called Cleopatra. But something bothered me about this girl, no, it wasn't her it was Gerard. What would I judge him on? I had a feeling it was something I'd rather not know.

Gerard took a deep breath before beginning his story.

"first off I just need you to know that almost everything you read in those stupid horror books and movies is make up shit. People tend think of vampires as cold blooded, emotionless, merciless Killers. But you've met me right? Its not true, I've met Dracula he's a good guy."

"wait what?" did I hear that last part correctly?

He ignored me and went on.

"there's only a select few vampires that are like that, trust me there not the kind of people you want to run into at night, even vampires tend to avoid them" he grimaced as he said that "but the point is that I do have emotions, and I would never willingly hurt someone."

_Willingly? _

Oh dear god this conversations going in the complete direction I begged it not to go in.

"um… I met willow when I was thirteen, just after I'd been turned into a vampire. She…I'd been a total wreck. I didn't know what to do or where to go, but I met her at the train station . I had been planning to just run away, go off to New York and just…survive I guess. Willow recognised me from school and was really…kind to me. I'd always thought of her to be one of the popular people, the ones who didn't know I existed."

I knew how that felt, to be invisible.

"eventually I just gave up and told her where I was going and everything except the reason I was running away, you're the first person I've ever told about what I am"

"not even your family?" I had assumed that his family would at least have some idea. Actually I had assumed up until now that they themselves where also vampires.

"no, not even my brother. Anyway so she convinced me to come back home and for the next couple of years we were pretty much inseparable"

"okay so, what happened" I was feeling slightly impatient. Impatience was my downfall really, I was a very good listener when it came to peoples problems but if there was something I really wanted to know I liked people to get to the point.

He took a deep breath and a pained expression crossed his face as he went through memories.

"you know the way I said that there are vampires like the ones in the movies, the evil ones?"

"yeah"

"well, the vampire world is run by the elders, vampires that chose immortality and are, well very old. Back in 1634 a group of vampires decided to make a new, government shall we say. Before there was just one for witches, werewolves and vampires all together but when it came to making choices no one was able to agree and therefore lives were lost by rows which broke out."

"they _Chose _immortality?"

"yeah we can actually stop ageing just whenever we want."

"did you Cho…"

"No. and I never will. Anyway it all started out being well run and civilised but as time went by other vampires took places in the new leadership, but they weren't like the others, they were violent, aggressive and pretty much mad with power. Ever since then there have been rules, laws about how we live. Like, we're not actually supposed to tell anyone we exist but 99% of the time its not a problem, In fact a lot of us have moved to far away countries and have started families and lived happy without their partner even knowing"

He still wasn't getting to the point and my patients was wearing thin.

"anyway" he continued "this group of vampires think their like the superior race of the planet, the top of the food chain and are willing to hurt any of us who get involved with humans.

A pained expression crossed his face once again.

"they saw me and willow together day after day and they thought I'd told her. S-so they took me and didn't let me drink for days, weeks. I was, so starved of blood I couldn't think straight. I escaped, eventually and went straight to her house. I, it was a stupid decision I know but she was always there for me, when no one else was. She was cleaning the dishes for her parents cause they were out a-and she cut her wrist by accident."  
he pause for a while as fresh tears ran from his eyes down his face. I knew where this was going but I denied it mentally hoping for some miracle.

"I came in and, and the blood it was every w-where. And I-I couldn't stop myself I-I, I k-ki-killed her, I tried to stop drinking to pull away but I couldn't, I was crying the whole time but I couldn't stop myself. but I didn't want to go to jail or something willow I didn't, so the n-next day the cops found her on the bathroom floor."

He almost broke down into tears like he did earlier this morning but managed to compose himself this time.

I was shocked by what I was hearing, I didn't want to believe it. I tried to imagine how Gerard must have felt. A lot of people would have ran at this point, would have been afraid of the vampire boy sitting next to me but for some reason or other, I wasn't feeling any emotion other than sympathy. So much sympathy that it brought memories of people I'd lost over the years to my mind and I found myself also reduced to tears.

I enveloped him in a hug.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry" he continuously whispered under his breath.

"Every things okay, it's not your fault"

We sat for a while silently comforting each other and for the first time in a long while I didn't feel alone.

Okay this chapter took time and is shorter than the last one (like 1,000 words shorter to be exact whoops)

But I've been dead busy and everything been pretty damn crazy so sorry

Anywho shall continue when I get…3 reviews *gasps*

xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

The sun sets for you-chapter 6

Third person

Mikey had been worried about Gerard, He'd been acting weird the last week. Even their Dad had noticed and that was rare.

Last week Gerard had missed the bus and had shown up at 6pm looking like he'd been crying. Initially the whole family had been worried about this, Gerard had had a bad enough time at his last schools, they had assumed this was worse.

But day after day he began coming home looking happy and being generally more talkative. Which, for someone like Gerard was more than a little strange.

Mikey's train of thought had been disrupted by a knock at the door

"Come in"

Gerard came running in smiling like a complete idiot.

"Mikeyyy!!"He shouted

"Gerard!!" Mikey shouted back

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"We're going to the movies today"

Mikey wasn't too sure whether he meant Gerard and him or more than that.

"Who's we?"

Gerard was still grinning like an idiot as he walked towards the door of the room and gestured around the corner for someone to come in.

Four people ran through the door at once, the short one getting knocked over by the other three.

"Mikey!" He said whilst looking up at him from the floor.

Mikey looked round the circle of people one by one while the smile on his face grew wider and wider as he took in the sight of four familiar faces.

"Frank!" he screamed back in his face leaping on top of him.

After a lot of rolling around on the floor frank managed to push Mikey off of him.

Mikey looked up from where he lay on the ground to the rest of his friends, scanning their faces one by one. Ray was busy observing the new star wars poster Mikey had bought at the store the other day, while Bob and Brian stood round the bed looking serious as usual. Mikey's eyes drifted to the doorway where an unfamiliar figure stood. A female figure with long black hair wearing grey jeans ripped at the knees and a black t-shirt with the batman logo across the chest.

Mikey raised an eyebrow at Gerard meaning to ask who she was. And he raised one back saying that he'd explain later.

"stop it!" frank shouted out of the blue. "your doing that whole facial expression conversation thing again!, just, stop it!"

The girl at the door looked confused

"Gerard and Mikey could have an in depth conversation using only their eyebrows" ray told her. She smiled in amusement and looked towards Gerard. Gerard stood looking back at her for a while until Brian nudged him with his foot and gestured towards Mikey.

"oh!" Gerard looked around him like he didn't know where he was "oh Mikey this is Willow, willow this is my brother Mikey"

I smiled at her in acknowledgement and she returned the favour.

"Gerard, why didn't you tell me the guys were coming over?"  
Gerard was a forgetful person but how the hell did he forget to tell him that their four best friends are flying all the way from New Jersey to California just to see them?

"ask them! The motherfuckers didn't even bother themselves to phone! Just showed up on the doorstep"

"don't call me a motherfucker, motherfucker" frank laughed

"it was rays idea not to phone" Brian informed me "we can get a hotel if you want, your mom might be pissed if we…"

"no way dude, your staying with us"

Gerard and Mikey's Mom wouldn't care if they crashed for a few nights, all the guys were like family to her as well as to Mikey and Gerard. Like one big extended family.

"you sure?" Brian looked uncertain.

"yes Brian, yes"

"Ohmygod!" frank shouted out. Everyone in the room turned to face him. "oh my god, wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Mikey you look like a dinosaur!"

"what the fuck Frankie?"

"your hair, it sticks up in the middle like a dinosaur"

"he's right!"

All eyes were on willow now. It was the first time shed spoken and eyeryone seemed to be registering this in their brains. Mikey quickly cleared his mind and spoke back to the two who called him a dinosaur, seriously, dinosaur?

"I do not look like a prehistoric creature"

Frank just started giggling and ran out of the room. Everyone was silent for a while looking towards the space were frank one stood. Toro was fixing his hair in the mirror. Bob couldn't understand why he bothers, its always a mess anyway, but then again, Bob, a mere mortal may not be able to understand the sacredness of the fro.

The door creaked and a head popped round the side.

"well? Movies? I've been waiting upstairs for you lot for about an hour now. What's the deal?" and with that Frank stormed off back up the stares in a rage of fake anger.

"off we go then"

And they all followed Gerard from the room.

Gerard sat silently in the car watching Willow peer out the window at the passing streets. She was beautiful, he thought admiring the way her jet black hair shone in the sunlight and the way she tapped her foot in time with the music coming from the car radio. Gerard didn't recognise the band but liked the music, the dark lyrics matched strangely well with the upbeat nature of the song.

Once at the movie theatre Mikey started to worry, like he usually did, that the staff in the cinema would turn them away.

"Gerard" he had whined "watchmen's an 18 and none of us are eighteen, frank looks five years old for god sakes"

"Would you chill out, even if they don't allow you and frank, its now like were going to just leave you. Well either see something else or sneak you in"

Mikey didn't look like he liked the idea of being smuggled into a cinema. Gerard sighed.

"Mikey trust me, no one gives a shit"

And just as Gerard had said, no one even mentioned it. They were in line for popcorn when Gerard sensed something. Another non-human presence besides him. And it was getting closer. Gerard's pupils dilated like a cats do when they're ready to attack. Panic flared inside him as the thing was getting closer and closer and he instinctively stepped closer to willow for her protection. Whatever it was now right behind him, right at his back. Gerard jumped as someone tapped his shoulder, Almost losing his balance as he turned round to face whatever it was. He sighed a sigh of relief when his eyes met two familiar faces.

"Hi Gee!" Haley practically screamed.

Patrick mumbled a hello clearly a bit embarrassed that the loudness of Haley had made people stop what they were doing and turn to see what was going on.

"hey guys" Gerard had replied

It must have been Patrick that Gerard had sensed considering the fact that Haley was technically human, just not classed as human to the night council because of the whole witch thing and whatnot.

"ooh who are these lovely people then" Haley had asked extravagantly while taking a step forward towards the rest of the group. Everyone said their name in turn and lastly frank stepped forward exclaiming

"Frank!, Frank Iero at you service madam"

"Haley, Haley Williams!" she said in a posh accent and extended a hand towards frank. Frank took her hand and bent down to kiss the top of it.

"got to love a gentleman eh?" He winked making Haley laugh and Gerard roll his eyes.

"oh and this" Haley gestured towards Patrick "is my good friend Stumpy!"

"Stumpy?" Bob raised an eyebrow

"My names Patrick stump" Patrick stated shyly "Haley just likes taking the piss"

Gerard had met Haley and Patrick a couple days after he had moved to California. Both of them had dropped out of high school as soon as they could, unlike Gerard who has plans for completing both high school and college Haley and Patrick were clearly not bothered by school in the least. They had kindly shown Gerard places where people such as themselves could go and hang out. At first it had been strange fro him to be with large groups of other vampires, witches, shape shifters or werewolves, but he had warmed to it. He never felt as alone anymore.

After discovering that Haley and Patrick were also going to see Watchmen, they all took their seats together in the back row armed with enough sweets, popcorn and drinks to feed the whole of America for six months.

Frank smiled to himself when he saw Gerard and Willows hands entwined with each others. He was happy for Gerard, extremely happy. Gerard loved her, Frank could tell, they hadn't been friends for all these years for nothing. And judging by the way willow looked at Gerard, she felt the same way.

I was planning to end the story one this chapter but I cant I literally cant this would be a majorly shitty ending and there needs to be more action and drama bla bla bla so there will be many a chapter to come…that is if anyone will forgive me for not updating it 3 weeks  will you forgive me oh kind forgiving ones???

P.S im going to write the rest in third person because I find it easier…


	7. Chapter 7

The sun sets for you-Chapter 7

the next week

Gerard walked through the crowd of people in the music store with his head held high. He was happy today, he told himself that it was for no real reason but in reality the reason was simple, today he was meeting up with willow to go to the fair.

There was a sea of unfamiliar faces surrounding him as he made his way to the cash register. So many Different unknown people swarmed him which was beginning to make him feel slightly uneasy.

And then he stopped.

A face looked at him through the crowd. Its sharp yet delicate features, looking at him through dark brown eyes was frighteningly familiar.

Gerard turned and walked in the opposite direction pausing to leave the t-shirt, two CD'S and batman poster lying on an unused shelf on the corner of the shop. He turned to exit the shop but instantly saw that the face was also headed for the door, eyes still on Gerard. In a panic Gerard headed for the stairs leading to the second floor. He took the steps two at a time, tripping up once over a bit of carpet that had frayed at the edges.

Once at the top he was again looking for and exit. Quickly his eyes glanced back down the stairs. The face was at the bottom step.

_Jasper._

The name came so suddenly into his head, bringing back so many forgotten unwanted memories back with it that it made Gerard feel rather nauseous and dizzy. His eye was caught by a green flickering sign just above a large red door.

The fire escape.

With no hesitation Gerard started running in the direction of the door, ignoring the curious, confused glares of the crowd. He was stopped dead in his tracks just a few feet away from the door.

"I'm sorry sir but would you please use the main door to exit the building, the fire door is alarmed and will go off if opened"

He looked up into the eyes of the girl. briefly scowling at how happy and bloody cheerful she looked. Gerard thought it best not to waste time with an argument and abruptly turned to walk away and make a break for the stairs before Jasper could find him.

He took long, fast steps with his head lowered towards the ground using his long black hair as a shield to conceal his face. He was heading for the stairs now and thankfully there was no sign of Jasper. Gerard was on high alert. He could hear the heart beat of every living thing in the room, could hear people chatting about boyfriends, work, school, money, sex, high school musical, everything. He could hear the automatic door of the shop made a quiet whir sound as the rubber moved smoothly across the metal frame.

Gerard was hit with a wave of warm air as he exited from the well air conditioned shop. Pure adrenalin was running through his body, relief was coursing through his veins. All that Gerard could now hear was the blood rushing past his eardrums like crashing waves at the ocean beating against rocks and climbing up cliff sides. He turned sharply left walking briskly in the direction of the bus stop.

The bus stop was quite a distance away but Gerard walked briskly and non-stop. His legs ached from the effort of climbing the many steep hills around town, but he didn't stop, and he wouldn't stop until he was back home where he was safe and on the phone to willow making sure she was safe.

Gerard was climbing a particularily steep hill when something from a dark alley grabbed his left arm with an iron grip, hard enough to make Gerard let out a small whimper of pain. The arm dragged him towards the alley, into the dark unknown. Another strong hand grabbed his right arm. Gerard tried to make his feet move the other direction, to escape the alley and flee, but the two people holding him arms were almost carrying him, Gerard feet only lightly touched the ground.

Once at the end of the alley Gerard was set down so that his legs supported all of his weight and not simply a portion of it. The mans face was easily recognisable even in the dim light of the alley. It was the face of the man that he had been running from, the face of a killer.

Gerard felt something press into his back. Although he couldn't see what it was he could feel the circular rim of the barrel and feel the ice cold metal in which it was made of. A sickening click sound that he had only before heard in movies filled the sir and confirmed his suspicions.

It was a gun.

A fully loaded fucking gun.

"I suggest you follow us Mr. Way." Jaspers voice was smooth and business like. It was not a voice you argued with.

Gerard inhaled a deep breath before following jasper into the darkness, the unknown.

The next morning

Willow sat at her black spray painted desk and sighed.

_He didn't meet me last night to come to the fair._

She thought.

_Not even a phone call__._

A piercingly loud buzzing awoke Mikey from his sleep. His eyes drifted slowly open first to see the ugly pink coloured room he'd been stuck with (he really needed to redecorate) and then to see the small red numbers on the alarm clock reading 8:00.

"Shit" he murmured as he stood up to walk down the red carpeted hallway and wake Gerard up. The walls running down the hallway were lined with family photos from when Gerard was a baby up until last year when their school photos had been taken. Mikey looked away from the photograph of him last year with his dorkey glasses and goofy smile. He really hated that picture.

He burst noisily through the door into Gerard's room with out remembering knocking, but then he stopped.

The bed was empty and unmade.

Wow, Mikey thought. It was extremely rare for Gerard to be up before Mikey was; actually he couldn't remember the last time that happened.

Mikey padded up the wooded steps in his new slippers he bought the other day. He walked into the kitchen to find his mom already dressed and ready for work with a bright smile on her face, and a cup of coffee In her hands. That's what Mikey needed, coffee.

"Hey Mikey!" she smiled

"hey" He replied sleepily while sitting on a chair and resting his arms on the table.

"Where's Gee?"

"I thought he was up here"

"oh course not! Go wake him up"

Mikey had a strange feeling of unease in the pit of his stomach , He'd assumed Gerard had already gotten up out of bed, as amazing as that may be.

"Gerard didn't come up here?"

"no Mikey, he didn't." his mom was now speaking as if Mikey was a very young child, He hated it when she did that.

"But he's not in his room?"

His mom raised eyebrow at him but began walking down the stairs towards Gerard's room. Mikey followed.

Once again Mikey was walking down the photo lined, red carpeted hallways towards Gerard's room. His Mom gently opened the door as if she still didn't believe Mikey that he wasn't there. She walked in to find the same empty bed that Mikey had found just minutes ago. She looked worried which put Mikey even more on edge.

"Well where the hell is he then?"

Mikey didn't know.

"Oh!" Mikey practically shouted "Willow! He was going to the fair with willow maybe he stayed with her"

Mikey's mom raised an eyebrow at that last statement but Mikey ignored her knowing she was just trying to wind Him up and headed for the small blue phone lying face down on the desk.

He looked up her number which Gerard had conveniently placed in the speed dial section and immediately after pressing the green call button, the phone began to ring. It rang once, twice, three times, four times and kept going. Once the number of rings had reached twelve Mikey was losing hope of someone answering, but just as his finger reached for the button to hang up he heard a voice on the other line.

"Hello?" came the familiar voice of willow.

"Hey willow it's me Mikey is Gee round at your place." Mikey stuttered out in a garbled rush.

There was a pause at the other end of the line

"No…why?"

Mikey sighed in frustration and worry.

"…Gees missing Willow"

Mikey could hear Willows breathing get faster and panicky

"He's what! Missing? But…do you know where he could be is he…"

"Willow!, don't worry, okay? Ill call the rest of the guys and we'll figure this out, its going to be okay Willow, He's fine, I promise."

They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Mikey had promised her that Gee was fine. But was he?

What use is a promise that you can't keep, Gerard had always told him that. But Mikey would keep this promise if it killed him. He had told willow that Gerard was fine and that was how it was going to be. Gerard's Going to be okay, he told himself, Gerard's going to be okay.


	8. a question about an update?

Hey guys

This isn't actually a chapter, which, I confess know is not allowed to be posted.

But its been like a year since id updated this and id pretty much given up on it and had given up on writing altogether, but I went on my old email address today were the emails I get from the website about reviews are sent and saw that quite a few people enjoyed the story and wanted me to continue and I felt bad for giving up like ive basically given up on way to many things in my life. So I was wondering if anyone still wants me to continue with the story, or write some new stuff etc.

If so post a review to this or send me a comment. Just keep in mind that it might take me a bit of time to get into the swing of writing again :)

And while im writing this I may as well ask, does anyone think a MCR/doctor who crossover would be any good?

xXx


End file.
